Randomness pranking maybe? anyone? ignored
by Mazzchess
Summary: me and my friend yuki prank anime and manga characters. will change from script form to a real story form way or what ever when i get the time
1. Chapter 1

so...raise your hand if you like sugar! everyone is a winner! * one person raises their hand and screams at top of their lungs my name is benji! Im a SUGARHOLIC and im proud of it. ;)* and im Yukii. we are sisters that are sugar high/ bored. ENJOY!

yukii: im bored as fuck. watcha wanna do? *smiles evily*

me: i got an idea! PRank CAlls

yukii: can it be fantesy like not real? :)?

me:sure... o.o I GOT AN IDEA! LETS PRANK MISA FROM DEATH NOTE!

yukii: goddamn dont yell like what the fuck? ok i guess... *dials number*

misa: um...hi fan!

yukii: *in light voice* sup baby?

misa:light? are you okay sweety? wanna come over tonight and pop-

me: *in l voice* stop masterbating on the phone. im watching you. very interesting technique...

misa: WHY ARE YOU WATCHING YOU PERV!?

yukii: oh shit...

misa: ill walk over there right now-

me: i dare you to you pussy.

misa:FINE! *hangs up*

both:* rolling on floor laughing*

me: wanna see what happens?

yukii:uh..HELL YEA.

both:*sneaks to hotel window wearing the cloak harry potter used..we "borrowed" it..*

misa: YOU FUCKING PERVERT! ME AND LIGHTY WERE HAVING A PERFECT CONVERSATION AND YOU MESS IT UP! *sobs*

light:huh?

l:what the hell are you talking about? this time it was my slice of cake... i hope..

us:trying not to laugh*

misa: YOU KNOW WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT MISTER!

light: misa? did you eat a funny tasting brownie?

misa:actually yea...

l: *grabs misa and ties her up* i told you not to eat my brownies!

us: *runs before they start to fight phisically*

me: oh my god what did we do?

yukii:*still rolling on floor laughing*

THE END OF PRANK #1


	2. definitly pranking

me:hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii everyone we back!

yukii:watup?

me: so u bored agaiin yukii?

yukii: yes but this time i choose who we prank

me: ok hu?

yukii: why not jo jonas? or justin beiber?

me: huh? but i thought u wanted to do fantesy ppl? not real ppl?

yukii: yea i wanna do both. prank wise not fuck wise.

me: why not Lady Gaga

yukii: ok but i get to chose the next 2 ppl we prank *dials number*

gaga: hello?

me*in jb voice* HI gaga im ur number 1 fan!

yuki*in selena gomez voice* plz dnt flirt with gaga this time

me: ok

gaga: oh whatsup justin?

me: i wanted to no if u say yes to our invatation

gaga: ivatation? for what?

yukii: um it for me and justin's wedding remeber?

me: we sent you the invatattion like 2 weeks ago ddnt u get it?

gaga: no i ddnt get it. when did u decide to get married and why?

me: when i turned 18 and bcuz in 18

yukii: the wedding starts in an hour in justin's backyard and u have to wear that bubble dress and coke cans in ur hair.

gaga: im on it ill b right there *hangs up*

us: *laughing our asses off*

me: i wonder how justin's gonna react to gaga showing up at his house

yukii:lets go find out!

us:*sneaks to justins house*

justin:woa gagas tits r so perky n perfect...*drools a lil*

selena: *slaps justin n leavs froever*

THE END OF PRANKS 2


	3. more parks or more pranks

***********************************IN PARK********************************************** 

yukii: heyyyyyyy ppls wats up?

me: hi everyone so u ready for more pranks that probly are ? well we dnt care so bare with us

yukii: who we pranking nw or u wanna just talk bout random shit?

me: random shit na pranks

yukii:ok who? Soul, Black Star who?

me:how about we confront black star about how he says he is a big guy to cover up how small his micro dick is?

yukii: wanna ask if tsubakii has tasted his lollipop?

me: sure.

yukii: ok *dials wondering how i got the phonebook for anime characters*

Black Star: hi! Black Star is speaking to you now! Do you feel how big the happiness has gotten?! Black Star has!

yukii:ok ok enough i get it! do you relize your initials stand for Bull Shit?

BS: Black Star doesnt like you and now wants to battle!

me: how big is yuor micro dick? 2cms? thats REALLY big.

BS: Thats a personal question that Black Star never answers...*blushing*

yukii: so your saying tsubakii hasnt found your dick yet?

BS: is this a prank for Black Star?

yukii: you just relized that?

me: your dumber than your voice...

BS: Black Star will track this call!

yukii:*laughing* i put *67 so he cant track us!

me:*thinks*

BS: I WILL FIND YOU ONE DAY!

yukii:*in soul voice* when are you two gonna be finished? i need to get back to makka soon...

Me:dickhead.

BS:*hangs up*

yukii: ill show him for hanging up... *dials*

BS: HI YUKII! BLACK STAR GOT PRANKED!

yukii:do you want to buy some free gay yaoi?

BS: Black Star isnt interested in that stuff.

me: then when you hugged soul moaning and groaning that wasnt you two rubbing boners? that wasnt a gay moment at all? not even a little?

BS: BLACK STAR IS NOT GAY!

yukii:so you arent denying it. ok.

me: thats not what SOUL said..or was it sid...or DEATH...

BS: THere are no bad rumors about Black Star!

yukii: oh yes there is tranny.

***************************5 HOURS LATER******************************************

yukii: YOU ARE GAY THOUGH!

ME:AM NOT

YUKII: I WASNT TALKING TO YOU

ME: OH...

BS:...

yukii: he hung up 20mns ago... oops..

me: i was wondering why he was so quiet...

THE END


	4. Chapter 4

( we dnt own ne of these characters they were requested my our frnd,for entertainment, and for pure randomness)  
Me: hi everyone  
Yukii:heyy ppl watsup  
Me : okey today we have a really super long and completed prank call for u. Actually its a string of panks.  
Yukii:we're gonna prank Tea from yu gi oh  
me:oh can I dials this time Yukii  
Yukii: no I always get to dial  
me:your mean*sticks out tongue*  
Yukii: I know *dials*

Tea: hi?

Me: I know yugi likes you

Tea:really?

Yuki: yup

Me: yami said so

Tea: no I dnt like yug-i we r jus frnds

Yukii:*in

yami voice* but tea yugi want to b more tham frnds

Tea:yami?! When did u get here?

Yukii: I've been here the whole time.

Tea: should i confront yugi?

Me:yea of course!

Yukii: yugis at his house. go now.

Tea:ok

Yukii: lets get Yugi now

me: yea. i soupose so.

yukii: *dails*

Yugi: hello?

me: hi yugi we know ur secret.

yukii: the really big one.

yugi: that im bi?

me: ur WAT?

yukii: o.o

yugi: im bi. i like both men and women.

yukii: hes not hot anymore...

me: tea knows u like her.

yugi: she WAT?!

yukii: uh oh...

me: lmfao

yugi: SSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Yukii: *hides*

me: hahahhahahahah

tea: hi yugi!

yugi:um... uh... hi... t-tea

us: *hangs up* hahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahaha

tea: yugi do u like me?

yugi: uh..

tea: yugi?

yugi:um uh...

tea; I LIKE U TOO YUGI!

yugi: *faints*

THE END


	5. Chapter 5

me:hello nebody reading this congrats on actully read this crap.

yukii: its not crap it true

me: i still think it crap

yukii: ok watever its ur opinion

me:ok nw that i got my opinion outta to way who we pranking today?

yukii: Soul. definatly

me: ok *hands phone over to yukii* u dail

yukii*dails*

me*wonders how in the hell did yukii get his number*

Soul:hello?

yukii: do u like Blackstar?

Soul: yea sure he's my best frnd

Me: best frnd you say Best Frnd stands for bF but it also stand for BoyFrnd. do u wanna be Blackstar's boyfrnd?

yukii:remember speak honestly

Medusa: dnt worry honey we're all here for you

Soul: Dr. Medusa when the fuck did you get here

Me: dnt change the subject we're here to help u come to terms with your gayness

Soul: im NOT fucking gay

Me: oh really thats not wat Blackstar said

Yukii: which dick is bigger yours or Blackstars?

Soul: MINE. wait why are you so curious?

Me: how would you know that you have a bigger dick. have you seen Blackstars?

Soul: no i havent seen it

Blackstar: hey soul how you talking to?

Soul:no one

Me: hi Blackstar

Yukii: Blackstar? its yukii ur 3rd grade frnd

Blackstar: ooooooooh yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Yukii: Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaackssssssssssssssssssssssss star

Blackstar:ooooooooooooooooooooooh yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Yukii: Blllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll aackssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssstar

me*whips out cellphone and calls Kid*

Kid:hello?

me: blackstar's haveing another moment

Kid: on the way

Blackstar:yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Yukii:Blackkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkssssssssssssss sssssssttttttttttttttaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaar!

Blackstar: *hugs Yukii*

Yukii:*hugs Blackstar*

Kid:*shoots at them with his pinkie*

Yukii: why the fuck did you shoot us

Kid: you were not symetrical

Me:*hugs Kid then backs away and blushes* thanks for um for um shooting them

kid: thank u for alerting me of asymetrical peices of trash.

THE END


	6. U HURT MY BUN-BUN? Part One

before we begin, ill explain sumtin.. we wil not b in this battle for a while

hunni: *dances with bun bun* WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEE

death: why are you dancing with a stuffed bunny?

hunni: hes MY BUN BUN

death:*tilts head and stares at bun bun* u do relize yor bun bun is asymetrical, right?

hunni: no he isnt. -_-

death: yes he is. * grabs bun bun and accidentally rips his left ear* oops sorry...

hunni: *breaks deaths arms* BUN BUN! U HURT MY BUN BUN?

death: OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WTF Y U DO THT U SHALL DIE! LIZ PATTY HELP ME IM ASYMETRICAL!

hunni: *rofl*

death: dnt laugh u u... suger sweet eating freak!

hunni: *cries* bun bun...

death: how old are you?..

hunni: 18

death: 18 AND U PLAY WITH A STUFFED BUNNY? WTF?!

hunni: hes not a stuffed bunny hes BUN BUN

death: HES STILL A STUFFED ANIMAL. GROW UP!

hunni: *starts crying* Takashi!

mori: hmm?

hunni: *points at death* he hurt bun bun

mori: U SHALL DIE *does some really compliced karate moves*

death: AWWWWWWWW SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT THAT HURTS! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU! LIZ! PATTY!

mori: *stiches up bun bun n gives it to hunni*

hunni:* hugs bun bun* YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! *smiles*

death:*crying on floor from pain* LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZ! PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATY! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU. GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OVER HERE! AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW FUCK IT FUCKING HURTS!

me n yukii: * walks in* WE HAV CAKE

hunni: CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

L: * walks in* cake?

THE END... OR IS IT?


	7. U HURT MY BUN-BUN? Part Two

A/N this is the 2nd part of "u hurt my bun bun?" Me and Yuki13 wrote this.

me: L?

L: what?

me:did you eat the cake me and yuki brought?

L: yea... Y?

me:*yells at top of lungs* THAT CAKE WASNT FOR YOU! IT WAS FOR HUNNI! NOW IM GONNA B DEAD CUZ I SAID ID BRING HIM SOME CAKE!

L:IM SORRY! DONT YELL AT ME. you shldnt leave a perfectly good tasteing cake on the table with me here!

Yuki:*walks in* whats with all the yelling?

me: L took HUNNI'S cake!

yuki: god dammit L! now we'll all die.

hunni: hi everyone!

me: h-hi hunni...

hunni: hi mazz, hi yukii, hi person i dont know!

L: hi random little 4 year old

yuki: oh no he di'int

me: oh yes he di'id

hunni: IM NOT 4 IM 18!

l: wtf?! your joking right?

hunni: im not joking and you shouldnt cuss

l: i do whatever the fuck i wanna dp bitch

yuki: oh shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiizzzzzz

me: hunni?

hunni: why was everyone yelling earlyer?

me and yukii: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...

l: i ate your cake

hunni: TAKASHI

mori: yes hunni-chan?

hunni: KILL THE MEAN PERSON!

yuki: RRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

THE END


	8. Randomness with Harrypots

Welcome to another chapter of randomness. Today we have a guest my friend Bossanova. Bossanova do you have anything to say?

Bossanova: no mam

Me:im not a man!

Bossanova: I said mam not man!

Me: oh ok. Well anyway bossanova do you know why I asked you here for?

Bossanova: …..

Me: you are here because I need somebody to do this with n because u passed my screening test. Mainly because ur family.

Bossanova:ur test was a lil bit crazy…

Me:*trys not to hit bossanova with a bag of gummi bears* moving on today we will be pranking…. Harry Potter!.

Bossanova: *in britsh accent* why would we call harry potta?

Me: because it harry potter.

Bossanova: harry potta.

Me: harry potter. Say it with me Har-ray pot-ter.

Bossanova: harry potter.

Me: good job. *gives cookie* now to find the phone book. *rummages around in bag*. I stole it from yuki for today. *dails*

Harry: hello?

Me: yes 'ello I would like to buy some vases.

Harry: why would I have any vases for you to buy. Who is this?

Bossanova: we are two magical fairies.

Me: yea and we would like to get some pots to hold our tigerlilies.

Harry:why didja call me?

Bossanova: your name's Potter right?

Harry:yes it is….

Me then dosent that mean u make pots?

Harry: no im a wizard!

MiMi: *comes out from behid me* yesh! ah mazz u lose. Now ask him.

Me: gah! Mimi what the – god that the last time I give my thoughts a shape.

Mimi:yes to bad you made me now… ask him!

Me: bossanova…. Help?

Bossanova:whatcha need help for?

Harry: hello? Im still here you know.

Mimi: yes we know. *grabs my neck* Ask. Him

Me: hell no.

Mimi: yes

Me no

Mimi: ask him right no-

Me: Fine! Harry… would you like to read my story?

Harry: seriously?! That's what you wanted t ask me?

Me no. if I asked my real question im not sure if I live.

Mimi: just ask him.

Meokay.. do you..*softly mumbles something*

Harry can u repeat that.

Me *trys to contain bushing* doyoulikeDracoMalfoy? Don't kill me.

Harry: im not going to kill you im going to your house and murder you

Me: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo im going to lock all of my doors so you wont come in.

Bossanova:"you better not go to me's house.

Me:wait. Since you didn't say yes. Does that mean I can ask out Draco?

Harry:is that all u can think of is going out with draco?

Me: well I think hes kinda you know… hot….

Harry: hes not hot

Me n mimi: yes he is

Harry: nope:

*45 min later*

Harry: but penguiens are so much cuter!

Me: nope pandas are!

Mimi:*shakes head n turns to bossanova* how thee hell did they go from draco being hot to tacos to shopping for dresses then pandas n pengueins? Just how?

Bossanova:*takes earphone out* huh?

Mimi: idiots im surrounded by idiot. Anyway that's all folks. Hope you enjoyed this this this so called "prank call"

Me:but I want you to make a l brownie harry!

Harry: what the hell? No sorry cant do that bye! *hangs up*


End file.
